


30 seconds....in Heaven?

by the_ninja_heichou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninja_heichou/pseuds/the_ninja_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides. If you are that uneasy about it, you could go and fetch him."<br/>Eleya dipped the chocolate bar in the cream, apparently finished with the matter, but then added "Dunno if it's the timing is good though..he's probably with his dick out of his pants right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 seconds....in Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> And here I am with an original piece! These characters and their demon hunter/benders universe go way back to the beginning of my first year of high school...like 8 years ago more or less.  
> And finally I put them on paper!  
> I love how their dynamics work!
> 
> Besides, I love to put characters I create into embarrassing situation! And Michael/Eleya bro-ship is the perfect way to do it!
> 
> There are bits of info of the universe I created for them all along the fic but they're not really important. You can enjoy the story at it is, imagining your own universe. Maybe I'll post something else someday and I'll explain better this fantasy world that is in my head!
> 
> Enjoy for now! xx

 

"You know, he's having sex right now."

Talk about welcome back speech. She spent the last half an hour downstairs and that's the first thing she's greeted with.

"Uh." Eleya shut the door behind her. "I see."

"You see…" The other person in the room kept his eyes on her while Eleya started roaming in her sack for something to eat. "Michael is having sex right now and 'you see'. Ok, what the hell am I missing?"

Eleya huffed, a chocolate bar now in her hand. "What! Really Ryley, you're getting paranoid."

"Paranoid my ass!" Grunted the man, Ryley. "You go ballistick every single time that moron turns his head looking at girls and now you're not even bothered? I smell bullshit".

"Yeah and I smell vanilla cream, so hand me some, stingie~"

"Eya…"

Said girl just dropped in the cushions next to Ryley, ignoring him, too focus on the cup full of light yellow liquid the man was handing her, thank you very much.

The feeling of eyes watching her never left while Eleya got comfortable, pounching the cushion behind her back; those damn things were a bit too hard for her liking. Still, they were an upgrade from those in the inn's rooms. Most of the time dirty and smelly, rooms like that were not the exact idea of comfort.

The room Eleya and Ryley were in at the moment though, was clean, the smell of citrus lingering in the air. The colour red was everywhere but it was not unpleasant, the entire room felt warm, with afternoon light passing through the courtains and brightening the area where the small round table sorrounded by cushions and covers was situated.

"Besides. If you are that uneasy about it, you could go and fetch him." Eleya dipped the chocolate bar in the cream, apparently finished with the matter, but then added "Dunno if it's the timing is good though..he's probably with his dick out of his pants right now."

"I ain't _uneasy_. He can go fuck who he wants for all I care; you are the one always complaining that he only thinks with his dick."

"Which is true."

"Which is true." A sigh. "And Eya, trying being innocent about him being naked now?! For real? You love to burst into the room and kick him when he has his pants down. You sadist, you enjoy umiliate him."

Eleya smirked at that. "Aye aye. But i'm serious. Go fetch him if you want, he listens to you about these matters."

"Sure he does. That's exactly why everytime we are in a village he goes flying out of the brothel's window after you _oh so gently_ throw him out.

That said…why are we even hiding in one!!"

"Because, I know Valicia and she decided to help us." 

Dreads swinging one side to the other of his head, Ryley was about to say something when the door opened with a loud bang.

A tall young man stood in the doorway: blond spikey short hairs and piercing blue eyes, a long scar run over his left eye giving the man a dangerous appearance.

Appearance completely shattered by the shit eating grin that was plastered on said man face.

"Now that felt good!"

"Umpf. Really Michael? Can't be more obvious mate."

"Oh shut your trap Ray and let me enjoy this." A feet in the room and Michael attention was already focused on the sweets on the little table across from him.

He was reaching for a bar of choco to drip in the sugary cream when a hand came out from nowhere and slapped him. Hard.

"My choco. Hands off Michael." The man glared at the other person in the room, nursing his abused hand. "Geez Eya. Share a bit would…ELEYA??"

The glare Eleya was giving back to Michael changed into a frown when the boy suddenly shouted. "Yeah me. Whatcha shouting for, dumbass!"

"Wha-what are you doing here? You have a meeting, with Valicia. Downstars. Like…now!"

"I _had_ a meeting with Valicia. And it ended like, 20 minutes ago. Besides, this is my room too. I can be here!" Ignoring his friend, Eleya took another choco bar. "It's not like i have to tell you when I am and when I am not in the room. I mean, it's not like you would go wander around the brothel to have a nice…time with the ladies."

'Oh yeah.' Ryley though 'That's definitely a smirk, you tomboy girl.'

A few seconds completely still and then Michael was laughing, a strained laugh. He knew he had been caught. "Eheh yeah sure. So…no inquisition, no questions? You are ok with that?"

Eleya faked innocence. "With you _not_ going around following your dick instincts? Of course." And that was an amazing fake smile. Damn, Michael was screwed. He knew it.

"Eleya-chan?"

All three heads turned toward the door where a girl with long red hair was standing.

"Ohhh, Aria! Nice of you to join us! Come in."

"Sorry I can't stay. Clients are waiting. But I had to drop by." The girl then walked to where Eleya was seated and handed her something.

"Eh, told ya!" Eleya grinned.

"You sure did. I'm still amazed though! How did you know it for certain?"

"Aria, my dear." Said Eleya weighing absentmindly the objects in her hand and a sound of metal touching metal reached their ears. "Years of living and travelling together and him being a simple mind idiot helped a lot. And because he's loud, predictable and I walked on him more times than I can count."

The young prostitute winked at Michael. "You know which one is my room if you want another nice time, hunter boy." Said boy flushed a bit under Ryley gaze. Eleya seemed completely ok with it though.

Aria walked away then and they distinctly heard her saying something like '30 seconds for real. Amazing' under her breath, laughing.

When the sound of Aria's steps faded down the stairs, Eleya teammates both turned looking at her.

"Those are coins." Michael observed. "Why the girl I just had sex with came in, gave you money, said you were right and then walked away like nothing happened? And what the hell does 30 seconds mean!"

Eleya smiled.

"Because I won them." She put her head on the palm of her hand, smirking at the blond man. "I suppose I have to thank your _endurance in tight_ places for that. You just won me 60 bucks."

"Endurance in tight places, 30 seconds what the hell…oh. OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Oh god." Ryley face palmed. "Did you bet…"

"Whaaat? Just because we are in a brothel, he has the sex overdrive of a rabbit in heat and he is awfully predictable I would not bet on him! Come on, I am not that cruel."

"…"

"Ok maybe I am. But, ehi. Easy money!" A sly grin.

Ryley wore a stern face for a few seconds but then he sighed. 'That's why she was not angry at him being with one of the girls. You mean sadist girl.' He thought.

A smile took place and he glanced to the man in front of him.

"Pretty sure it was meant to happen sooner or later. But really man, 30 seconds inside? Did that poor girl enjoyed it at least?"

That snapped Michael from his stilled state.

"Whaaa- How did you- And you- And her- YOU!!!" Gaping at them both, his pointing finger moving from Eleya to Ryley and back, Michael stood and stomped away, leaving the other two laughing at him.

They heard a bumping sound and then new voices reached their ears.

"Ehi Mike what's up-ehi watch it man! Where the hell is he going, Ed?"

"I have no idea Jack."

For the third time in the last hour, new people were at their room's door. The two remaining member of the group were back.

A short guy with orange air and an undercut and a tall slim guy with blond hair in a ponytail looked at Eleya and her companion.

Jack, the short one, asked questions one after the other no stop. "Why in gods names is Michael stomping down the stairs? Why he's gaping like a fish? A didn't you restrained him in this room so he wouldn't go around the brothel having sex every second of our stay here?" While at the same time Ed was quietly saying "Please tell me you did not break him for good, Eleya. He is an idiot but still a useful demon hunter. And our only fire bender. Would be a shame to wait another decade at minimum for a new one to appear."

At that, the girl turned her gaze in the direction where Michael went. "A decade….nah I call for three. 30 seem to be Michael lucky number." Eleya shouted the last bit, grinning like a maniac.

From the stairs the steps stopped abruptly.

"You are the worst!!"

 

'Oh yeah.' Eleya thought. 'Totally worth it!'


End file.
